swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Pilot
Many claim that the Empire's greatest strength is its ready supply of talented and ruthless pilots. The Imperial Pilot serves the Emperor, battling Rebels, pirates, and others who threaten Imperial rule. An Imperial Pilot is expected to become proficient with the Empire's signature craft: the TIE Fighter. Advanced pilots gain the right to fly TIE variants, including the deadly TIE Interceptor and experimental TIE Aggressor. The Imperial training program requires Imperial Pilots to master proven Imperial Navy tactics and become well-versed in the use of special navi-computer programs that enhance starfighter performance. Imperial Pilots are devoted to winning the Galactic Civil War. They undertake some of the most dangerous missions in the galaxy and continually exterminate Rebel forces wherever they are found. Being an Imperial Pilot means dedicating your life to the Imperial Navy. By joining the navy, you are gifted with access to Imperial ships and abilities. Imperial Pilots are expendable in theory and are therefore fitted with slightly less compulsions to bring back their ships in one piece. A character must be a member of the Galactic Empire faction. Neutral and Rebel-aligned characters cannot become Imperial Pilots. You will need 12,570,000 Starship Experience to master this profession. However, this number in reality is much lower, as many skill boxes (including the 7.5 million XP Master box) are granted to you for completing missions without regard for XP levels. Getting Started In order to become an Imperial Pilot, you must first report to an Imperial Pilot Recruiter. With him you will be asked to join the Emperor's Grand Navy. If accepted you are given a choice of a squadron and you are enrolled as an officer in the Navy. Which trainer you initially visit determines the Imperial squadron you join. Different squadrons have different missions to accomplish on the way to Ace, though all three squadrons require the same missions for Ace Pilot. The three squadrons, and their initial trainers, are: * Imperial Inquisition: Lt. Barn Sinkko, Kaadara, Naboo * Storm Squadron: Lt. Akal Colzet, Bestine, Tatooine * Black Epsilon Squadron: Hakasha Sireen, Imperial Outpost, Talus To initially sign up for the Imperial Navy you must talk to the recruiter: *Commander Landau (/way -5516 4403) Theed, Naboo * You can also speak to Lt. Barn Sinkko or Hakasha Sireen to join the Navy or The Imperial Pilot Coordinator who stands at the steps of the Bestine Capitol Building. To Master the Imperial Pilot tree you must talk to the Master Trainer: * Grand Admiral Niall Declann (/way -5526 4618), Theed, Naboo If you want to stop being an Imperial pilot you can do that at the Imperial Pilot Coordinator named Commander Landau (/way naboo -5516 4403 Imperial Pilot Co-ordinator) in Theed, Naboo. Starship Certifications Imperial Pilot Commands As you advance in your chosen profession, you will gain access to special commands that you can execute during combat. All commands are skill based; meaning that the more levels of ability (Pilot Special Tactics skill modifier) the pilot has, the more easily the command can be executed successfully. With most abilities, there is a period of time that must elapse before the pilot can use another one. This is shorter for simpler commands, and longer for more complicated ones. The tactical training that Imperial pilots receive is second-to-none. As Imperial Pilots advance, they will learn new performance-enhancing commands and gain the ability to call in support craft for aid. Category:Imperial Pilot